


The Pretending Game

by beebrox



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebrox/pseuds/beebrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Miles wondered if he was the only one pretending. Sometimes he could catch Alex staring at him for too long. Sometimes it wasn't him the one not willing to let the other go after a hug.<br/>Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretending Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing here is real, it's all fiction.
> 
> So, that's my first slash fic... That's also my first fic in English and I don't have a beta, if you find any mistake please say to me on a review okay?
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Miles was fucked.

He knew it would end like this since he had the first conversation with Alex. He could feel since the first time he saw the boy's eyes sparking that he couldn't resist him. But he didn't pay much attention to this. He was too busy trying to make sense of what Alex was saying with his incredibly beautiful voice and thick accent. And after he drank enough alcohol to knock out a horse, his plastered brain convinced him that the feeling was just his naturally flirtatious personality reacting to a beautiful boy.

Well, he was wrong.

Actually, he had never been more wrong in his entre life (how could life be so cliché?).

He was (almost) okay pretending to be right that night. But now they were lying side by side on a bed in France and Alex was a fucking tease. Miles was completely awake but his friend was sleeping with an angelic expression on his face and hugging a pillow in which his head was resting on, all messy hair and lips slightly parted...

What a tease.

He could stare at this image for hours without even blinking. His friend had slipped into his bedroom almost at midnight claiming that he had had a terrible nightmare and invited himself to lie on Miles' bed. Not that he was complaining. One hour had passed since this happened. The summer's weather wouldn't let Miles sleep properly this night and with Alex sleeping at his side he just didn't feel stimulated to close his eyes again. Miles should win an award for resisting the temptation of touching Alex for so long. People always said that they're too touchy with each other. Neither of them cared. It was just the way their friendship was, full of unnecessary kisses on cheeks, hugs that lasted too long and beds shared too constantly (usually when both were too drunk or too tired to keep their eyes open). When it started Miles was more than comfortable with this. But now it all was just pretending. Not that he didn't like Alex anymore (it would be easier). He just didn't want the situation to be like that... It wasn't enough anymore. But he pretended it was (just because it was better than nothing).

...He was _so_ fucked.

Alex sighed deeply. Miles thought about the motion of the eyes that probably would follow the sigh if the boy was awake. He would look into the horizon as if looking for something really distant and just come back to the conversation after finding the perfect way to express himself, what could take some time. In those moments Alex's eyes always got a special bright and became deeper than they usually were. And then he would come with an amazing metaphor or idea like "lets record a album in France!" and Miles would agree without thinking twice (or even once to be honest).

Yep. He was definitly fucked (and he didn't care what somehow was even worse).

Alex said once he almost never had nightmares. Sometimes Miles wondered if he was the only one pretending. Sometimes he could catch Alex staring at him for too long. Sometimes it wasn't him the one not willing to let the other go after a hug. 

Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe.

Alex moved a little putting one leg over Miles'. It was enough. Miles slowly got out of the bed to avoid doing something stupid. He went to the kitchen to drink some water. The situation was so ridiculously cheesy that could as well be the plot of a bad rom-com movie. Someone falls in love with their best friend, but isn't brave enough to confess their feelings. Eventually they both travel to the countryside of France and a chain of events make the friend in love reflect about their feelings. This leads to a love confession under the stars and a "happily ever after" ending. Except he would never confess his feelings and the chances of Alex waking up now to participate of the "love confession under the stars" scene were less than zero.

He didn't want to fuck things up with Alex (althought fucking Alex wasn't a bad idea...). He was his best friend after all. But trying to not kiss Alex had been harder and harder each day. He thought so much about Alex that it was embarrassing. He had just poured some water when he heard someone entering in the kitchen.

"It's one in the fucking morning, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I would ask the same baby." Answered Miles turning over to face the boy that as him was wearing PJs. His groggy frown becoming a defeated smile.

"Nightmare again." He said propping against the doorframe.

"At least you could sleep. I haven't slept since you woke me up." Miles drank the water and put the glass on the sink. 

"Were you watching me sleep you creep?" Alex joked.

He giggled. "Is this really creepy?

"I dunno... It can be cheesy too... It can be either." Alex yawned.

Miles completely felt like going across the room and putting his lips over Alex's. He was sure that his friend was staring at his lips. Until he wasn't anymore.

"Y'know sometimes Alexa does that, so it can't be so bad right?" He said after some seconds of silence and a sigh. 

"Yeah..." He said as if snapping out of a trance. He had missed his chance to kiss Alex and only heaven knows when the script would give him another one.

"Lets go back to bed sleeping beauty." Said Miles walking towards the door where Alex was with closed eyes and still propped against the doorframe.

"Of course..." He mumbled opening his eyes while being gently pushed by Miles towards the bedroom. The mattress was still warm when they lay down, Miles this time facing Alex's back.

"Can you hold me? It's cold and we don't have sheets." Said Alex in a sleepy tone. Miles enlaced Alex's waist with his hand and arm, feeling the scent of his friend's hair.

The pretending game continued.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Too boring? Nice? Did you hate this?  
>  What do you think?


End file.
